Craig Shoemaker
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | medium = Stand-up, Television, Film | nationality = American | active = 1981-current | genre = Observational comedy, Impressions | subject = everyday life, marriage, parenting | influences = | influenced = | spouse = | notable_work = Writer and Star of The Lovemaster movie | signature = | website = CraigShoemaker.com | emmyawards = }} Craig Shoemaker (November 15, 1962- ) is an American comedian. He hails from Wyndmoor, Pennsylvania and attended Springfield Township High School. He has performed on many different stand-up comedy programs including Comic Relief and Comedy Central Presents. Shoemaker has also guest-starred on many sitcoms and movies, including Diagnosis: Murder and Scream 2. He was host of the game show My Generation on VH1 which aired in 1998. Additionally, he was co-host of The Magic Hour with Magic Johnson. Named Comedian of the Year by the American Comedy Awards on ABC, Craig Shoemaker’s half-hour Comedy Central special has been voted by viewers as one of the network’s “Top 20” stand-up specials of all time. Craig’s feature film credits include the box office hit Scream 2, co-starring opposite Patrick Stewart in Safe House and his featured role opposite Daryl Hannah as her love interest in 2007’s Dark Honeymoon. Last year, Craig won Best Supporting Actor at the Elevate Film Festival. His own film The Lovemaster (with Farrah Fawcett), won “Best Film” honors at the Los Angeles Independent Film Festival. Craig began his career in his hometown of Philadelphia, where he honed his comedy and characters winning the “Best of Philly” Award while working as a bartender and attending Temple University. As a voiceover artist, Craig’s dead-on impression of Don Knotts was featured in the film Pleasantville (which he also played the narrator) and has voiced many hit animated series including Teamo Supremo, Monsters, and I. M. Weasel. Craig’s small screen credits include his one-hour special on Comedy Central titled, The Lovemaster... Unzipped, co-hosting duties on HBO’s Comic Relief 2006, roles on numerous prime time series and he was actually Joy Behar’s first guest in her Comedy Corner on ABC’s The View. As a scribe, Craig most recently wrote, produced and starred in Totally Baked, a movie which was conceived from his own son asking if his dad had ever smoked marijuana. The film was distributed worldwide by Universal and can be found in all major retail outlets, including Wal-Mart. Totally Baked was asked to be a featured film in the Austin Film Festival, was nominated for the 2008 High Times “Stony Award,” and is ranked in the top ten on Hulu.com. Craig’s writing credits also include ABC’s Just The Ten of Us, and Real Funny. He also wrote and starred in the critically acclaimed one-man show, Who’s Your Daddy? at the Coronet Theater. Inspired by his children, Craig has also published two hit children’s books, now in their third printing, entitled “What You Have Now…What Your Daddy Had Then” and “What You Have Now… What Your Mommy Had Then.” Additionally, Craig has had his own nationally syndicated radio show, which after only ten months on the air, won the prestigious Communicator Award “Crystal” prize. Two of Craig’s stand-up comedy routines made it to the Top 10 list on XM Radio, with “Playing Army” ranking #1. His “Lovemaster” routine was voted Most Popular Comedy on XM Radio’s Big Schtick Awards. In 2004, Craig opened a comedy compound and retail outlet inspired by his nonprofit organization LaughterHeals.org. The Laughter Store (www.thelaughterstore.com) is a place to find all things funny – pranks & gags, CDs, books, DVDs – anything to make you laugh! Craig’s new stand-up DVD and CD, The Lovemaster... Unzipped was released by Universal worldwide in early 2008. The CD was featured on the front page of iTunes and was in the Billboard Top 20 for six straight weeks. Inspired by laughter, Craig has created a new forum ‘Laughter Heals’ where he combines his two decades of stand up into an uplifting seminar and humanistic forum to help those battling and suffering from cancer and other life threatening diseases use the gift of laughter for self -healing universal wellness. Currently, Craig is producing and writing a feature documentary called Live to Laugh along with Mark Harris (Crash, Gods & Monsters) and Dr. Michael Beckwith (The Secret, Oprah). Shoemaker is most known for his on-stage personas The Lovemaster, Mr. Erase, and for his army game or machine-gun schtick. Films * The Lovemaster (1997) :Tracks: # Agoura, Crime Capital USA # The Philly Way # Star Wars Bar Scene # Cracker Can't Say Sh*t # Hey Nineteen # You Have / Daddy Had # Raising Bubble Boys # Free Samples # I Like Percy # Estrogen House # Whistling "S" # Mini Van Guy # Gay From The Eyebrows Up # The Lovemaster Cometh # "Not Funny" # Funny Hurts # Oprah's Rules # Rules Of "Engagement" # Hampster Nipples # Over The Counter # Fantasies # Machine Guns Shoemaker can be heard on the radio as a recurring guest on the Frosty, Heidi, and Frank show on Los Angeles 790 KABC AM, as well as Frank and Heidi after hours, an uncensored podcast that airs on Fridays and stars Frank Kramer and Heidi Hamilton. Books * What You Have Now ... What Your Daddy Had Then (2002) Personal life Shoemaker has been married and divorced twice, to Golden Globe nominated actress Nancy Allen and Carolyn Clark. He has two children with Clark. Prior to his marriages he was in a relationship with actress JoAnn Willette, best known as "Connie" of TV's Just the Ten of Us. References External links *Facebook Fan Page *IMDB profile *Laughter Heals charity Category:1962 births Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania fr:Craig Shoemaker